Kyōdai no ai
by Lord Namikaze-Senju
Summary: Naruto siempre vio a Sasuke como un hermano, que pasa si en la última batalla contra Tobi, Sasuke y Naruto se sacrifican para salvar a las naciones ninjas, Kami decide darles otra vida como premio donde los dos son hijos de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha y hermanos menores de Itachi. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**La oportunidad: Los Dragones gemelos del Clan Uchiha**

**Quiero pedir sus opiniones antes de comenzar ha escribir y publicar mi historia. Por que tengo dos ideas donde una implica Harem y la otra no. Se que hay muchas personas que no le gusta el harem y desean solo una pareja. Pido que voten si quieren harem o no para que se lo encuentren mas gustosa la historia. **

**Summary: **Naruto siempre vio a Sasuke como un hermano, que pasa si en la última batalla contra Tobi, Sasuke y Naruto se sacrifican para salvar a las naciones ninjas, Kami decide darles otra vida como premio donde los dos son hijos de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha y hermanos menores de Itachi.

**Entre una semana comenzare ha publicar y será harem o no según los votos quieran o no.**

**Mientras las parejas originales son NarutoxKushina y SasukexKarin. Me gusta estas parejas por que he leído muchos fics de naruto y kushina y unos cuantos de sasuke y Karin donde se desarrollan muy bien y creo que hasta ahora no leído ninguna historia donde naruto y sasuke vuelven en el tiempo para nacer de la mima madre y con el mismo padre. Puede hay algunos donde siempre es donde naruto sigue siendo en que va atrás de sasuke por x motivo y donde sasuke es niño arrogante con complejo de gente que lo pueden hacer de todo. Incluso donde naruto quiere buscar a Itachi para preguntar sobre la matanza del clan y sasuke que lo odia por quieren a Itachi ¡Que pasa mi gente! ¡Denle un descanso! **

**Apóyenme y Voten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La oportunidad: Los Gemelos del Clan Uchiha**

**No Harem.**

**He visto muchos fics de volver el tiempo donde naruto vuelve y hace un despiche de lo que quiera o le dice al Sandaime y termina haciéndolo mal, pero en todos estos fics siempre es lo mismo con sasuke, es un emo o algo por el estilo y aunque no me guste el personaje por que al autor se concentra mucho en el, hay que decir que** **Masashi Kishimoto prefiere mas ha sasuke que ha cualquier otro personaje por que ¡rayos! La serie debería llamarse sasuke en ves de naruto. Sasuke aquí, sasuke haya. ¡Viejo de le un descanso!**

**Summary: **Naruto siempre vio a Sasuke como un hermano, que pasa si en la última batalla contra Tobi, Sasuke y Naruto se sacrifican para salvar a las naciones ninjas, Kami decide darles otra vida como premio donde los dos son hijos de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha y hermanos menores de Itachi.

**Naruto: **Kushina: Algunas personas se lo encontraran raro poner a naruto con su madre pero hey ¡el chico nada mas la vio una vez y por unos minutos! Hay no hay conexión de madre e hijo y al k no le guste pues no la lea. Además Kushina esta caliente (no que se pueda notar después de todo solo es un dibujo pero ¡hey! Para que esta la imaginación!

**Sasuke:** Karin: Ella me parece una buena pareja para sasuke primero pensé el sakura pero ya se ha usado mucho, no se ustedes pero sakura esta muy obsesionada con sasuke y a mi me gusta llevarle la contraria la manga/anime hahaha.

**Los personajes pueden que sean un poco OOC principalmente Naruto y Sasuke. ¡Hey! Ya estoy alto que en los fics pongan a Sasuke como un puto emo, que solo viva para acabar con Itachi y vengar a su clan, que quiera acabar con Konoha o que siempre que se ponga celoso solo por que haya alguien mas fuerte que el, ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Denle un descanso gente! Pues no, no quiero ser uno del monto, esta es mi historia y es hora que veamos otro lado de sasuke (que claro no severa en la serie pero ¡hey! El poder del Fanfiction). Habrá unos cambios aquí y haya, ya saben para hacerlo mas entretenido… o almeno tratar. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y ¡niff! Nunca me pertenecerá, ¡si no la cosa seria diferente! _**¡puñeta!**_

"_Pensando_"

"Hablando"

"_**Pensando"**_

"_**Hablando"**_

OoOooOoooOoooo

Capitulo 1: La oportunidad.

Cerca del valle del fin dos figuras se movían ha velocidades inhumanas, corrían en perfecta sincronización por los arboles, como el tic tac de dos relojes puestos a la misma hora.

La primera figura por su aspecto general parecía estar en sus dieciochos años. El joven tenía la tez pálida, no tanto como Orochimaru pero pálida, los más brillantes ojos azul zafiro que se haya visto nunca. Él también tenía pelo rubio brillante que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda y era puntiagudo, unos flequillos detrás de sus orejas para que no le taparan la cara. Podían ver dos relucientes pendientes guindando de sus orejas, tenían la forma de una cruz solo que delante tenia la imagen de un lobo encima.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones de cuero negros ajustados que resaltaban sus fuertes piernas. Unas bostas negras con frente de metal que llegaban hacia la mita de sus rodillas. Debajo de un chaleco plateado estilo ANBU llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra. Su hitai-ite amarado en su hombro izquierdo.

También llevaba detrás de su espalda dos chokuto en forma horizontal. El nombre de este individuo es Naruto Namikaze, el Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato.

La segunda figura, al igual que la primera, parecía estar entre sus diecisiete y dieciocho años. El joven tenía pelo azul muy oscuro casi llegar a negro, sus ojos negros y piel clara. Vestía unos pantalones negros estilo Junín y unas zapatillas ANBU blanca y negra que le llegaban ha la rodilla. La parte superior cubierto con una camiseta negra con el símbolo de los Uchihas en su espalda y su hitai-ite amarado en su frente.

Al igual que naruto, este llevaba dos chokuto en su espalda de modo horizontal. Este individuo no es ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el comandante en jefe de la base ANBU.

De pronto se detuvieron en la sima de una árbol, los dos en cuclillas.

Naruto miro a sasuke y dijo. - Esta comenzando, Sasuke – Sus voz fría y calmada, al igual que la briza en invierno. Sasuke nunca imagino que llegaría el día donde escucharía a naruto de esta forma, mucho menos pensó en ver el día donde naruto actuaria como un líder, un Hokage, _su líder._

Sasuke no respondió por un momento, pero luego dio una sonrisa que muchas mujeres morirían por ver – Así es, Hokage-sama – Su voz no reflejaba nada de respecto, pero tampoco nada hostil, era más una voz burlona y amistosa.

Naruto rio – Impresionante ¿no?, yo Hokage, aun no lo puedo creer. Unos cuantos años atrás moría por tener este puesto, me imaginaba en el rango más alto de la aldea, aun más increíble que tú seas el jefe de los ANBU, mí mas confiado soldado. Era mi sueño y después de tanto tiempo al fin se cumple. – su mirada cambio a una solemne y por un momento sintió como sus ojos se aguaron. – Y estoy apunto de perderlo todo, sabes ser Hokage no era lo único que soñaba, siempre quise tener una familia, muchos hijos jugando y peleando contra los tuyos. Darles lo que nunca tuve, pero ahora nada de eso se cumplirá.

Sasuke solo pudo asentir, sabia lo duro que era tener lo que tanto deseas y verlo desaparecer delante de tus ojos, el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando Itachi acabo con el clan. El mismo compartía parte del sueño de naruto, tener una familia y muchos hijos era algo que deseaba mucho pero su enojo y sed de venganza contra Itachi lo había desviado de su verdadera meta, revivir al clan Uchiha.

Cuando acabo con Itachi pensó que podría comenzar hacerlo pero una vez más algo se interpuso en el camino, Madara Uchiha. Ese hombre lleno su cabeza con ideas y información falsas con el objetivo de ayudarle a exterminar a konoha. La ira y el sufrimiento, todo se había acumulado y mas de una vez atento con acabar con la aldea, pero gracias ha naruto, quien lo saco de su ira apunta de golpe, logro salir de la manipulación de ese sicópata que quería no solo acabar con konoha si no con todas las naciones ninjas.

Se transporto al lado de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro. – No sabes cuanto lo siento, naruto. Si tan solo no me hubiera segado por la ira, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Naruto negó con su cabeza y miro a sasuke dándole una sonrisa triste. – El pasado es pasado, nada de lo que paso se puede cambiar. Solo concentrémonos en asegurar el futuro acabando con la plaga. – Sus ojos se entrecerraron en enojo. – Ese desgraciado pagara por todo lo que hizo, por todas la vidas que arruino.

En ese mismo momento sintieron un masivo instinto asesino. Naruto miro a sasuke y el asintió. Los dos colocaron chacra en sus pies y desaparecieron en una mancha de velocidad. Mientras corrían sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto había cambiado mucho en el transcurso de la guerra. Después de la muerte de Tsunade y Killer Bee tomo control de la unión de las aldeas. Sorpresivamente nadie se opuso, ni el Yondaime Raikage dio ninguna señal de estar en desacuerdo. Gaara tampoco pero eso era de esperarse después de todo el y naruto son muy buenos amigos, Mei también apoyo a naruto por que prefería que el tomara el control en ves del Tsuchikage.

Con naruto en control de la unión lograron exterminar a todo los ninjas revividos y los clones de Zetsu. Naruto junto a los Kages lograron herir a Madara pero al final logro escapar llevándose la vida de Sakura. Esto fue un impacto grande en la vida de su amigo quien aun amaba a sakura, el mismo se sintió herido por la perdida de su amiga, pero no tanto como naruto. Le tomo meses en salir de la depresión y un mes mas para hacerse la idea de que no la volvería a ver mas.

Por suerte gracias al ataque de la unión lograron ganar dos años para prepararse y reforzar la defensa, en ese tiempo perdieron rastro de Madara, pero aun habían ataques por parte de Kabuto cual fue vencido por Itachi, junto a sasuke. Los Kages volvieron a sus aldeas dejando a un embajador en konoha para estar en contacto, naruto dedico a cada uno de sus minutos entrenado y estando a cargo de la aldea, tanto que empezó a preocupar a sus amigos pero todos entendían que las cosas habían cambiado y el tenia responsabilidades que solo el podía resolver. Por eso sasuke decidió unirse ha ANBU y en poco tiempo naruto lo ascendió a comandante.

Sasuke estaba muy agradecido por la confianza que naruto le daba para ponerlo en un cargo tan importante para la seguridad de la aldea. Al principio se negó, diciendo que no merecía tal rango pero naruto aun así insistió. Los Shinobi al principio no les gustaba que el estuviera ha cargo pero al pasar el tiempo comenzaron a respectarlo y confiar en el.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando llegaron a una cueva de donde prevenía el inmenso instinto asesino. Entraron sigilosamente, ocultando su chacra pero aun así podía ser notado por el Shinobi legendario que se encontraba dentro de la cueva.

Caminaron hacia lo profundo de la cueva, los dos preparados para cualquier ataque. Sus ojos duros como la piedra y ya no tenia ese colorió alegre que poseían hace unos minutos atrás. Mandíbula apretada, la cara de un guerrero, el que sabe que una vez que comience la batalla luchara con todo para vencer a su enemigo, aun si eso significa sacrificar su vida para lograrlo.

Sus posturas tensa y manos cerca de las armas en su en la espalda.

Por la esquina de sus ojos sasuke pudo ver que naruto estaba ansioso de comenzar con la pelea, pero esta no era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba a punto de comenzar un encuentro con un enemigo capaz de llevarlo a una mas de sus capacidades, no esta era la misma sensación que sentía un prisionero cuando tenia la oportunidad de matar al perro con la llave en su boca. Solo que este no vería luz a la salida, no con el endemoniado plan que tenia su rubio amigo.

El mismo se sentía ansioso y nervioso, sabían que este seria la única oportunidad que tendrían para acabar con la amenaza que era Madara Uchiha. Un movimiento en falso y todo lo planeado caería al precipicio, solo tenia que ganar tiempo para que naruto termino el jutsu y todo acabaría.

-Solo un poco – escucho el murmuro de la voz fría y seca de naruto. Solo una vez había escucha a alguien hablar de esa forma, y la última vez su clan desapareció de konoha. El mismo día cuando Itachi acabo con su clan y le hablo de cómo acabo con cada uno de su familiares, la misma voz que lo hacia temblar. Suspiro un poco, sentía como sus manos temblaban, quien lo diría sasuke del famoso clan Uchiha sentía miedo, pero después de todo el solo era humano y eso era normal. Si el Yondaime sintió miedo cuando peleo contra el kyubi esa noche por que el, un simple ANBU no puede sentir miedo, estaba apunto de enfrentarse a una amenaza igual o quizás mucho peor que el kyubi, quien no sentiría miedo.

Pero si lo había.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Kitsune y Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure No Sato no miedo, su honor y rabia se lo impedía. Se había preparado para este momento, nunca en su carrera como ninja se había preparado tanto para combatir. En su tiempo como genin se tomaba las cosas con calma y las combatía como vinieran, pero ahora como Hokage las cosas eran muy diferentes, el debía salvar a la aldea, el debía evitar la destrucción del mundo ninja, él el niño de la profecía debía acabar con Madara Uchiha.

Como deseaba que la cosas fueran diferente, nunca pensó que el mundo ninja fuera tan peligroso. Ahora mismo se sentía avergonzado por como pensó que era la vida de un ninja, pensó que todo era color naranja y azul, que solo tenia que ver las cosas de otra perspectiva y todo saldría bien.

Que tonto fue.

La muerte de Sakura le había abierto los ojos. Y aunque ya no sentía el amor que tenia cuando eran niños aun tenía un espacio suave en su corazón reservado para ella. Pero se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no merecía su amor, al menos no todo su amor. Estaba cansado de perseguirla por todas partes, se percato de que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo percibiendo un amor que no le correspondía. Había salido del capullo y busco otras opciones, Hinata era una de ellas, se sorprendió al descubrir que ella no solo estaría dispuesta a comenzar una relación con el si no que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de el y ¡nunca se había dado cuenta! Ese momento se dio cuenta de que había ignorado muchas cosas. Se dio cuenta de que ella no era la indicada para el, ella era tímida y no tenia mucha confianza en sus habilidades ninjas, mientras el era muy revoltoso y confiaba en habilidades que ni tenia.

Pensó en Ino ella compartía muchas similitudes con el pero supo que no tendrían una relación estable, ella no dudaría dos veces en terminar su relación con el si su padre si lo pedía, aun que era casi imposible que Inoichi le pidiera algo así a ella pero ella le importaba mas lo que pensase la gente que su vida amorosa y el siendo Naruto no soportaría algo así.

Incluso pensó en Ayame pero lo descarto de inmediato, sabia que ella lo amaba mucho pero ese amor era de hermana, además escucho que tenía una relación con Shouji y no pensaba meterse entre los dos.

Una risa arrogante lo sacudió de sus pensamientos, pestaño unas cuantas veces y noto que estaban en lugar amplio con muchos árboles y un lago gigante. Pero lo que hizo que su mirada se endurecerá como nunca fue el personaje que estaba ha algunos metros enfrente de el.

Madara Uchiha en toda su gloria con un Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo y su Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan en su derecho, detrás de el la estatua de piedra que contenía 8 de los 9 Biju, el Gedo Mazo.

Madara los miro con una risa arrogante visible en su cara – Pero miren que tenemos aquí, al Dobe y al Teme. – Gruñeron peligrosamente al escuchar los apodos que usaban cuando eran genin. – Díganme ¿acaso creen que ustedes dos pueden con el glorioso Madara del clan Uchiha? – su tono arrogante hacia que la sangre de los dos hirviera en furia.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos activando su Sharingan. – Nosotros dos somos mas que capaces de vencerte, Madara. Ni por un momento pienses lo contrario.

Madara hizo una mueca. – Me alegro que la arrogancia y la confianza de un Uchiha no haya desaparecido en ti joven Sasuke, pero es una lastima que pienses de esa manera, la ultima vez que esos tontos pensaron de esa manera Itachi-kun acabo con ellos.-

Sasuke apretó sus dientes y puños en furia. Hace mucho que perdono a Itachi por lo que hizo pero no podía disipar el enojo que sentía cuando mencionaban a su fallecido clan. Como quería romperle los huesos a este desgraciado.

Naruto al ver a su amigo apunto de cometer alguna estupidez que arruinaría su plan, decidió interrumpir la conversación. - ¡Ya basta de tanta habladera! ¡Y prepárate de ha pagar por tu pecados Uchiha Madara! – Grito naruto desenvainado sus dos Chokuto y rápidamente seguido por sasuke.

Madara solo rió. – ¡Ha! Pero si es el mocoso Kyubi, dime como te ha tratado la vida de Hokage. Es una lastima que tu queridísima amiga no te pueda ver ahora, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Aah! Sakura, si sakura una chicha muy hermosa, disfrute mucho matándola.-

Eso fue lo único que necesitaban para comenzar la pelea. - ¡Desgraciado! – Con ese grito Naruto corrió a velocidades que sorprendió al Uchiha drásticamente, solo años de experiencia peleando con ninjas lo salvo de ser cortado por una espada. Rápidamente desapareció de ese lugar para aparecer unos cuantos metros de naruto. Vio el corte que dejo la espada en suelo donde se encontraba. Se sorprendió por la fuerza detrás del ataque.

Quizás la pelea seria más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Rápidamente llevo un kunai para bloquear un corte por la espada de sasuke que venia por detrás hacia su cabeza. Usando la oportunidad saco otro kunai de sus bolsillos ha velocidad del rayo y lo embistió en la cabeza del muchacho solo para este esfumarse en una nube humo. La sorpresa fue tan grande que no le dio tiempo a esquivar una patada por naruto que lo envió a la pared derecha de la estatua del Gedo Mazo.

Naruto rápidamente apareció ha su lado nuevamente con su espada en movimiento para cortar su cabeza. Rodando un poco para esquivar ser decapitado llevo sus manos al suelo y con un la agilidad que no debería poseer una persona de su edad se alejo del individuo que lo atacaba sin dar tiempo por medio de salto y piruetas.

Frunció en ceño. – Definitivamente no han desperdiciado el tiempo. Han mejorado drásticamente en los últimos dos años. Pero aun no son lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme. – Como un rayo comenzó hacer sellos para un jutsu. - ¡arrodíllense al verdadero poder de un Uchiha!

**- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – **Una bola de fuego del tamaño de una casa de dos plantas voló hacia los dos jóvenes a gran velocidad.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya sabes que hacer! – Naruto le grito a sasuke comenzando a ser sellos con su mano a la misma velocidad que el viejo Uchiha.

- ¡Hai! – Grito el joven Uchiha mientras comenzaba ha hacer sus propios sellos. Una ves que los dos terminaron con los sellos comenzaron acumular cuanto aire pudieran.

**- ¡****Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****! – **Grito sasuke y una bola de fuego salió de su boca aunque no tan grande como la del viejo ninja.

**- ¡****Fuuton: Daitoppa! – **Grito nuestro héroe mientras una ráfaga de viento salía de su boca.

Madara vio con fascinación como los dos jutsu de los jóvenes se combinaban y hacia que la bola de fuego se volviera tres veces mas grande que antes, en menos de un segundo la recién creada bola envolvía a la suya y la absolvía haciéndola aun mas grande, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que la bola se movía hacia el aun mas rápido que antes.

Rápidamente hizo uno sellos con la mano y la llevo al suelo. - **¡****Doton: Kyousei Dobei! – **grito y en menos de un segundo una gran pared hecha de tierra emergió sobre el suelo. Coloco más chacra para hacer aun más resistente a la pared. Cuando la gigante bola de fuego colisiono con la pared Madara se vio obligado colocar una gran cantidad de chacra en sus pies para no ser lanzado al Gedo Mazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la destrucción que acciono la colisión del ataque, el gigantesco cráter delante del era la prueba viviente. - _¡Rayos! Debo ser más cuidadoso, si ese ataque me hubiera alcanzado mi plan se iría a la basura. ¡Malditos mocosos! Siempre metiéndose en mis asuntos. Debo-¡mierda! – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el grito de un jutsu.

**-¡****Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!**** – **Un dragón de agua se lanzo por su lado izquierdo, rápidamente uso **Shunshin No Jutsu**para esquivar el ataque.

Espero a que el polvo se disipara para poder ver a naruto y sasuke mirándolo con miradas que si pudieran lo matarían al instante. El rio un poco y luego puso una cara seria y peligrosa. – Estoy sorprendido, admito que me han tomado por sorpresa su capacidad de pelea. Pero permítanme recordarles que yo soy Madara Uchiha quien peleo contra Hashirama Senju, yo controle al místico Kyubi no kitsune no solo una vez pero dos veces. – sin ningún nombramiento o movimiento de manos, activo a su Susanoo. – y en una de ellas ocasione la muerte de tus padres, ¿no es así joven Namikaze?-

Madara espero que naruto explotara y se saliera de control llamando al poder del kyubi para poder acabar con el controlando con su Sharingan. Pero se sorprendió cuando naruto empezó a reír. – Me imagino que pensabas hacerme perder el control con ese comentario tan lamentoso, patético. Esperaba más de ti, Madara Uchiha. ¿Acaso se te olvido que puedo controlar el poder del Kyubi a mi voluntad? Bueno no te culpo después de todo las cosas se van olvidando mas rápido al paso de los años. Déjame demostrarte el poder que adquirí del kyubi antes de su muerte. – Madara vio con horror como naruto liberaba una aura amarilla que lo envolvía de pie a cabeza, pero sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando la aura se alzo hasta el cielo y lentamente comenzó a formar una figura así como el Susano de Itachi pero este era color amarillo totalmente.

¡Imposible! ¡Es el Susano! – Grito con miedo en sus ojos. - ¡¿Pero como? ¡solo los Uchihas pueden invocar al Susano! -

Naruto rio un poco. – Pero esto no es el Susano de los Uchiha, Madara. Como sabes el Susano es una manifestación del chacra que con la ayuda del Sharingan se le puede dar forma y controlar a tu voluntad. Así que yo, con la ayuda de sasuke pude usar el potente chacra del kyubi para formar un Susano así de fuerte como el de los Uchihas, después de todo al chacra del kyubi es el mas potente.(no se si es verdad solo se me ocurrió).

Madara entrecerró sus ojos en rabia ¡Nadie debería ser capaz de copiar una técnica del clan Uchiha mucho menos de ese calibre! – _Pero no importa solo un Uchiha puede usar el Susanoo a todo su potencial. – _Muy bien Namikaze, esto no lo esperaba ¡pero aun no es suficiente para derrotarme! ¡MUERE! – Rápidamente uso la espada de su Susanoo para tratar de partir a naruto y a su Susanoo en dos.

Naruto ni se movió de su lugar, cruzo sus brazos y espero que el ataque estuviera cerca con toda seguridad. Sabia que ese ataque ni le haría ni un rasguño, había entrenado días contra el Susanoo de Itachi y lo había puesto a prueba contra toda clase de ataque y había sobrevivido incluso contra el ataque mas fuerte ataque de Gaara.

Madara miro como su espada descendía hacia naruto con una mirada enferma. Al fin eliminaría al mocoso Namikaze y con eso lograría la dominación del mundo ninja. Pero para entes que el ataque llegara a donde naruto una espada salió de la nada y bloqueo la del.

Frunciendo el ceño miro hacia donde provenía el ataque, vio que era el Susanoo de sasuke. ¡Se había olvidado de el completamente! Lo miro con ira y grito. - ¡Tu! ¡Maldito mocoso mimado! ¡Osas interrumpir la muerte de Jinchuriki del Kyubi!

Sasuke resoplo y rio. – Vamos Madara, ¿crees que un ataque como ese puede destruir al Susanoo de naruto? ¡Pff! No me hagas reír, admítelo aun sigues herido por la batalla de hace dos años atrás. No estas al cien porciento de tu capacidad, esta batalla la tienes perdida, eres débil… y viejo. – digo sasuke burlonamente. Todo era parte del plan solo tenían que tentar a Madara para que caiga en la trampa. Vio que Madara estaba rojo de la furia y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que perdiera la cabeza.

Perfecto.

Unas de las cosas que no se le pueden decir a un Uchiha es que son débiles, Madara era uno de aquellos que no toleraba esa palabra, nunca que considero débil y se lo mostro a muchos ganando batallas y matando a otros, muchas gentes han evitado mencionar esa palabra en su presencia, durante años evitaron mencionar esa palabra mientras el este cerca, pero ahora este mocoso se atrevió no solo ha decirlas pero llamarlo débil. Así que desde que esas palabras salieron de la boca de sasuke el se balanceo hacia sasuke con un grito que reflejaba toda la ira que sentía, justamente como sasuke lo quería.

Rápidamente llevo la espada de su Susanoo hacia los jóvenes. Naruto miro esto y dio una sonrisa, coloco sus manos en el signo de la serpiente y le grito sasuke. - ¡Sasuke hazlo ahora! – Sasuke rápidamente se puso al frente de naruto y uso sus dos manos para atrapar la espada. **(Las manos del Susano)**

Madara abrió los ojos en grande y trato de zafar la espada del Susanoo. - ¡mierda! – Murmuro y en un momento de desespero intento librarse del agarre usando unas cadenas hechas del fuego Amaterasu, las giro por su cabeza y las lanzo hacia sasuke agarrándolo por el torso de su invocación. Después Madara halo la cadena dándole más chacra a su Susanoo para aumentar la fuerza del agarre.

Naruto quien estaba acumulando chacra en una rasengan dorado del tamaño de una casa vio lo que Madara estaba haciendo y rápidamente incremento el flujo de chacra que se dirigió al rasengan haciéndolo dos veces más grande. Una vez hecho llevo su brazo hacia Madara con una velocidad que seria imposible para un Susano. - **¡Rasengan No Susanoo! **– con un grito incrusto su técnica en el cuerpo ardiente del Susanoo.

El ataque fue tan potente que los mando ha volar a diferentes partes de la cueva. Sasuke quien estaba cerca de Madara fue mandado a la estatua que contiene los Biju la parte superior de su cuerpo sin ropa y sangre corría por su boca y pecho, Naruto sorprendentemente termino en una pared con un brazo sangriento causado por el estrés en sus músculos para mantener el flujo de chacra que estaba mandando a la técnica.

Madara, aparte de tener su Susanoo, término incrustado en un cráter gigante, varias costillas de su cuerpo rotas y sangre salía de su nariz con agua en una cascada. Después de unos momentos retorciéndose en el cráter y recuperando el aliento trato de ponerse de pie. Lentamente fue lográndolo los músculos de su cuerpo le gritaba en protesta y perdía sangre de su cuerpo rápidamente. - ¡Maldito mocoso! Siempre metiéndote en mi planes. – Grito ya estando en pie sus ropas sucia y cortada, un brazo guindando de un lado desbloqueado pero la mira loca aun seguía hay. – Pero ya no más ¡este es el día en donde el ultimo sobreviviente del clan Namikaze perderá su vida! ¡Cough!... ¡Cough! Y también el Uchiha de segunda. Hoy reinare el mundo y nada me lo impedirá, los dioses se hincaran delante mi ¡Hahhahaha! ¡Sean testigo de mi técnica más fuerte! **¡Katon:** **Hadesu no honōnoken! ****– **Puso sus manos en su pecho que poco a poco fue creciendo por la cantidad de aire y chacra de fuego que estaba acumulando para su técnica. En su boca salía una llama negra que lentamente fue tomando la forma de una espada pero sin manto. Madara llevo sus dos manos hacia donde estaba naruto incrustado y la espada se movió donde las manos de Madara y comenzó a sacudirse. – Te presento la técnica que me costo diez años en contemplar y ahora es la misma que terminara contigo **¡Muere! –**

Naruto quien estaba a penas consiente escucho la aclaración de Madara, intento llamar el chacra del kyubi pero debía esperar cinco minutos para volver ha usarlo ya que esa ultima técnica le había gastado casi todo el chacra pensó que con ella podía no solo destruir al Susanoo pero también a Madara pero confió demasiado y ahora se veía en una posición que no le gustaba para nada. Tenia que acabar con Madara ¡Vengar a su madre Tsunade! y ¡Ha sakura! A todos los que cayeron en batalla protegiendo a su gente queridas.

Pero ya no podía.

Solo le faltaba un poco para completar la última fase de su plan pero ya no tendría tiempo para esquivar ese ataque, así que cerro sus ojos esperando lo inevitable.

…

…

…

Nada.

Confundido abrió sus ojos. Para su horror miro a sasuke delante de el tomando el ataque en el abdomen. Sus ojos se abrieron grande en shock.

Sasuke Uchiha, rival, compañero, su amigo y su hermano en todo menos sangre había tomado el ataque protegiéndolo de la muerte.

Sasuke dio huerta lentamente, sangre caía de su boca y su cuerpo poco se desintegraba por el fuego. – Naruto… - Cayo al suelo en rodillas, sus perdiendo su color, síntomas de una muerte.

Naruto lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos ¡esto no debería pasar! ¡No estaba en lo planeado! ¡El seria el que debería morir junto a Madara, Sasuke debía vivir y tomar control de la aldea… comenzar una familia!- Sasuke ¡¿Por qué? ¡Sasuke tu tenias que cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Itachi! ¡Debías comenzar una nueva familia! ¿Por qué me salvaste? –

Sasuke le sonrió débilmente y tocio sangre. - ¡Cough! ¡Cough! Vamos dobe ¡Cough! No se puede tener todo lo que se quiere ¡Cough! A-además tu eres mas importante en estos momentos ¡c-cough! Debes destruir… lo h..er…ma..no.- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de volverse cenizas.

…

…

…

Madara rio al ver la muerte de Sasuke. - ¡Ah! Que pena, hubiera sido un buen títere en mi ejército. Lastima que se sacrifico pero no te preocupes entre poco se unirán solo-¡HAW! – Sus palabras se fueron cortadas por un fuerte golpe a la cabeza por parte de naruto quien lo mando a volar al otro lado de la cueva.

Se repuso rápidamente sobándose su quijada entrecerró sus ojos, miro hacia arriba solo para ver a un furioso naruto. No duro mucho por que se vio en la necesidad de esquivar una patada, si inclino hacia un lado tomo el pie del joven y trato usar su movimiento en su contra tirándolo al suelo. Pero este desapareció en una volar nube dándole a ver que ese solo era un **Kage bunshin no jutsu**. Llevo un kunai a su cabeza solo para bloquear la espada de Naruto pero la fuerza detrás del ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerlo de rodillas. Naruto después concentro chacra en sus pies y le dio una patada a Madara que pondría a Tsunade en vergüenza. Madara quien no estaba preparado para recibir una patada de tan magnitud cruzo hacia el otro lado de la cueva creando un cráter del tamaño de su cuerpo.

Naruto solo se quedo hay parado mirando ha Madara con ojos que gritaban "muere o huye". Vio como el Uchiha luchaba por pararse o mantenerse consiente. Sus ojos reflejaban solo ira y sufrimiento. Lentamente fue concentrando chacra en su espalda y dijo. – Hoy es el día donde moriré pero no me iré solo ya tu vendrás conmigo después que termine contigo ya mi presencia no será necesaria. Konoha esta en pie y en mejor forma que en los tiempos del Sandaime Hokage, mis amigos viven feliz con sus respectivas novia/esposas.

Madara rio. – Namikaze estas delirando es que no ves que soy invencible ¡nadie puede con mi poder! ¡Soy Uchiha Madara! – Grito sus ojos brillaban con locura, sus pies temblaban apenas manteniéndolo de pies.

Naruto suspiro y negó con su cabeza tristemente. – Madara el poder te ha segado. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que ya has perdido la batalla? En poco segundo esta cueva explotara junto con el Gedo Mazo. – Los ojos de Madara se abrieron en shock. Naruto solo rio. – Así es Madara, en el transcurso de la pelea Sasuke y yo colocamos sellos explosivos por todo el lugar cada uno con la potencia de volar una aldea completa.

Madara gruño en rabia y grito. - ¡Maldito mocoso no dejare que arruines mis planes! – Saco un kunai de su bolcillo derecho y trato de correr hacia la estatua.

Naruto negó con su cabeza y de su espalda salieron cadenas echas de chacra de color doradas. Ellas volaron hacia Madara manteniéndolo en su lugar. El trato de sacudirse pero le resulto imposible miro a naruto y grito. – ¡Libérame maldito! ¡Te matare como lo hice con la perra de pelo rosa! Hahhahaha.

Naruto lentamente junto sus manos, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. – Este es el fin. Kaa-san, otou-san, sasuke esperen por mí. – su cuerpo y muchas partes de la cueva comenzaron a brillar.

Madara miro a su alrededor en pánico y uso todas su fuerza para zafarse de la cadena cosa que resulto en vano. Miro a naruto con miedo y grito. - ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué haces? ¡Lo estas arruinándolo todo! No puedes hacer esto ¡Yo soy Madara Uchiha! ¡Estoy encima de todo! Yo-.

Naruto dio una sonrisa. – Si, si bla, bla puedes ser todo lo que quieras pero al final todo mueren. Y como diría Deidara

**-¡El arte es un BAM! – **

- Noooooooooooooooooo – La cueva se envolvió en una luz brillante para luego explotar en una gran explosión que se llevo 10 kilómetros de tierra creando un inmenso cráter. La explosión se sintió en todos los países de las naciones ninjas.

Madara murió en la explosión.

Los Bijus desaparecieron para no volver en los siguientes mil años

Y Naruto exploto con una sonrisa en su boca.

…

…

…

…

…

_**En Otra parte.**_

En un espacio en la nada, Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos. Desorientado miro a su alrededor. Su celebro procesaba todo lo acontecido en los últimos minutos. Pestaño dos veces.

Hola - llamado Naruto a cabo con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta, pero nadie respondió de vuelta. - ¿Dónde estoy? – pensó -.

- ¿Estoy muerto? -

- Sí que lo estas - dijo una voz dijo detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás para ver a una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro azabache, ojos rosados ricos y tenían piel de color crema. Estaba vestida con lo que parecía un kimono blanco tradicional. La mujer lo miró con una cálida sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Siempre he querido conocerte Namikaze Naruto. Han hablado de muy alto de ti y yo quería ver por mí mismo lo que el héroe de la era como Shinobi -, dijo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó con calma.

¿Y dónde estoy? -

- Bueno, a su segunda pregunta se encuentra en un reino conocido como el Purgatorio. Tu aquí porque, sencillamente, a sus muertos, como he dicho hace un segundo. -

- Si estoy muerto ¿por qué será que no me gusta en el cielo? ¿Hice algo mal? -

- No, en absoluto. Usted ha hecho nada malo, de hecho, hay un lugar muy especial en el cielo para ti, por todas las buenas obras que has hecho en tu vida. Voy a explicar brevemente, pero para responder a tu primera pregunta antes de que mi nombre es Kami.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y su quijada cayó al suelo. - Y-¿Tu Kami? Tú eres el creador de todo. -

Kami se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto.

- Sí, más o menos. no tienes un problema con eso ¿verdad? -le preguntó enarcando las cejas.

- No No No en absoluto, yo nunca pensé Kami fuera una preciosidad -, habló con la verdad.

- Bueno, gracias Naruto -, dijo. - Eres muy dulce. La mayoría piensa que soy una especie de hombre viejo - dijo haciendo pucheros.

Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de llegar a ponerse serio. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí en el Purgatorio entonces si estoy muerto? - , preguntó.

Kami sonrió y dijo. – Ha veras Naruto por todas las cosas buenas que has hecho hemos decidido darte una segunda oportunidad.

Naruto la miro en shock ¡una segunda oportunidad para cambiar todo! ¡Todas las vidas que salvaría!- ¡Woa!

Kami sonrió. – No solo a ti, también ha Sasuke Uchiha se le notificado que tendrá una segunda oportunidad.

Ella sonrió por la mirada que le estaba dando naruto. – Pero tienes que saber que esta es una dimensión diferente, a la dimensión que te mandare Naruto Namikaze no existe. Pero tomaras el cuerpo del hermano gemelo de Sasuke quien debería morir al nacer. Así es, serás el hermano gemelo de sasuke, compartirás su misma sangre y tendrás la oportunidad de conocer el amor de una madre. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo en esto, dijo que lo único que los separaba para ser hermanos completos era la sangre y que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad por nada. Ahora naruto debo advertirte que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, tales como la masacre del clan Uchiha o la muerte del Sandaime Hokage, de advierto que en esta dimensión Kushina Uzumaki será la tercer Jinchuriki del kyubi no kitsune y tendrá tu misma edad. También les deje un regalito. No veremos en la otra vida Naruto Namikaze o debería decir Naruto Uchiha. – Dijo ella y sonriendo en la última parte

Naruto solo se quedo con la boca guindando, tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero para antes de que pensara abrir la boca ya Kami había movido su mano y el desaparecido.

Kami después suspiro y sonrió. – Dios como amo mi trabajo. Ummm debería invitar a Shini para que veamos el desarrollo de la vida de los Uchihas.

…

…

…

_**Continuara **_

_**Así que este es el primer capitulo de la serie. Por fa dejen review. **_

_**¡puñeta!**_


End file.
